What You See is What You Get
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Hotaru has never had it easy. All she ever wanted was to be accepted. When a new all powerful threat threatens the earth she just might get her chance to earn respect, but there's a little problem, that threat just might be her.
1. Prologue: What's The Deal?

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Prologue: What's the Deal?<p>

"Trunks honey have you seen Hotaru?" Pan asked as she walked up to her husband who was standing by his father at the top of the bleachers.

"No, I thought she was with you." The violet haired Saiyan answered.

"No. That's funny, because I can't find her anywhere." Pan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then where the heck is that girl?" Trunks demanded.

"Alright you fight fans are you ready for the fourth match of the tournament?" The blond haired announcer questioned in his microphone. The crowd cheered wildly. "Okay then let's give a warm welcome to… Seryio and Hotaru! These skilled martial artists will duke it out to advance to the next round, but which one will come out on top?"

"I told her that she couldn't fight!" Trunks declared.

"That disobedient little…" Trunks muttered.

"All she does is cause trouble; I've about had it with her." Pan said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay this is my first try at a DBZ fanfic so just bare with me. **


	2. Twice Voiced

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch1: Twice Voiced<p>

"_This is so boring." _A voice said in the young she-Sayian's head. The teen sat in her seat beside her cousins in the front of the classroom.

"Well deal with it, I have to." She snapped back.

_"You're so annoying."_ The voice said. The Saiyan rolled her eyes.

"Then go away if I bother you so much." The girl ordered.

"Hotaru! Will you be kind enough to pay attention to the lesson, or is there something else I can possibly spark you interest with?" The teacher stopped his lecture to address the zoned out Hotaru Brief.

Hotaru snapped of her trance, her face rose out of the craddle her palm was making, and stared up at the teacher in front of her that stood a little ways away, "Huh? Oh no Mr. Tawekayu, I'm sorry I just zoned out for a second."

"Well, will you please try to pay attention?" Mr. Tawekayu asked then resumed the lesson.

"Yeah." Hotaru said as she sat up straight in her seat. "See what you did?" Hotaru raved half-heartedly in her mind.

_"Oh shut up." _The voice rolled her eyes not caring in the least.

"Why don't you make me." Hotaru challanged.

The voice snickered evilly and shot a jolt of engery through Hotaru's mind. "Aaah!" Hotaru yelled aloud, she gripped her head as her vision became blurry, her head started to throb. Mr. Tawekayu sounded distant as he called her name worriedly.

_"You asked for it baka." _The voice reminded.

Hotaru's body grew hot as she blacked out and fell to the floor.

Mr. Tawekayu dreaded, "Oh no, not again. Somebody get the nurse!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Shattered Glass

**What You See is what you Get**  
>Ch2: Shattered Glass<p>

_"Wake up." _a voice ordered gently, teasingly, _"Come on, I know you can hear me. Wake up."_

"Leave me alone." Hotaru moaned, "I'm so tired." Hotaru awoke to the sound of steady repeating beeping. It was a heart monitor. Hotaru was getting tired of seeing that thing. This was her twentieth time seeing a heart monitor that year.

"Hey I think she's waking up." A voice said, Hotaru blinked a few times to focus her vision. It was Goku.

"G-Grandpa Goku?" Hotaru wondered groggily.

"Hey there Ace. How you feelin'?" Goku smiled as he brushed his great-granddaughter's bangs out of her eyes.

"Like shit." Hotaru answered, rubbing her sweaty forehead.

"Oh, Hotaru please don't use that kind of language." A female voice scolded half-heartedly.

Hotaru lifted her a little to see ChiChi sitting a chair near by, "Grandma ChiChi."

"Hi sweetheart." ChiChi got up and stood by her non-aging husband.(looks like he does in dragon ball z, ChiChi looks like, well old, around fiftyish)

"Where's mom and dad?" Hotaru sat up slowly with her great grandfather's hand guiding her.

"At work." Vegeta and Bulma walked through the door with bags of Zaxby's. **(srry personal favorite) **

"Figures, Shoulda known that they would be more interested with their precious machines then their daughter." Hotaru took a fried house salad from Vegeta

"Now, now Hotaru you know that's not true." Bulma sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Oh is it, then how come they haven't come by once to see me each time I've been sent to this place, huh?" Hotaru challenged her other great-grandmother's claim. Hotaru's anger began to flare.

Vegeta froze when he felt a surge of energy, but he couldn't where it was coming from, "Kakarot, do you feel that?" **(remember not once does Vegeta call Goku Goku, EVER.)**

"Yeah, but I can't yell who it is let alone where it's coming from." Goku answered the other Sayian.

"Neither can I." Vegeta stated.

Hotaru felt that mental pull, she hissed, growled. "Damn them." A bodiless voice seethed darkly. Suddenly a warped like sound raged, energy ran through the room. ChiChi feel back into her chair, Goku shielded his face with his arms, Vegeta and Bulma copied him. The glass windows trembled then burst into the pieces and fell as if they were fragile rain drops. Then with that the energy surge vanished without a trace.

"What in the world was that?" ChiChi wondered as she walked over to her husband.

"It was a power surge, a powerful one." Bulma stated as she looked around the room, waiting for another wave of energy to fly into the room.

"Yes, but the question is, where did it come from and who's energy was that?" Vegeta stood his ground as Bulma placed a worried hand on his arm.

"Yeah." Goku agreed.

"Oh my, Hotaru!" ChiChi shouted out of nowhere and rushed to her great-granddaughter's bedside. Hotaru was lying all sprawled out and unconscious on her bed with her eyes wide open staring blankly at nothing as if she were dead.

"Hotaru!" Goku and Bulma worriedly went to the girl's side.

Vegeta opened the door, stepped out a tad, and shouted were he could be heard down the hall, "We need a nurse in here!"

A blond and red headed nurse came into the room. The took their tools and began to inspect the girl on the bed, they checked her heartbeat, pulse, her visal reaction, etc., and then one of the nurses looked to the other, "Get the doctor in here now."

The blond nurse nodded at the order, rushed out of the room, and down the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Goku asked as the remaining nurse continued to inspect Hotaru.

"You see how her heart monitor's beeping?" the others in the room glanced at the machine that stood by the bed that was making such an awful racket, it was going crazy.

"Yeah." Goku answered as he looked back at the nurse.

"It's not supposed to be doing that." The nurse said as Hotaru flinched, the nurse stopped what she was doing. The heart monitor went back to normal, a bright yellow hue surrounded the teen's body, Hotaru began to whimper and tremble then her head and arms began to thrash out as if she was having a nightmare. **(that's what my mama said I used to do when I had one. Don't ask me why, I just did.) **

Hotaru's beautiful long violet hair turned gold. Her bright turquoise blue eyes turned into a pale blue as her pupils faded. The monitor went crazy again. She was going Super Sayian. "That's not supposed to happen." Vegeta said freaked out a little as Hotaru started to float a few inches above the bed. **(now that I obviously didn't do.)**

"Oh my goodness." The nurse gasped as she threw her hands over her mouth. Just then the other nurse and the doctor came rushing into the room. The doctor and the other nurse gasped, the nurse fainted at the sight of the unconscious Sayian, "Oh for goodness sake." The Doctor muttered at the nurse.

Suddenly the glow around Hotaru faded then the girl fell to the bed hard, the heart monitor went back to beeping steadily as if nothing happened. The others in the room stared spookied at the teen.

Bulma was the first to break the silence, but kept staring with the freaked out face, "What the heck was that?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review! **


	4. What is there to know?

**Okay this just a lot of background info on Hotaru. This was mainly request by Ladylaida so enjoy.**

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch3: What is there to know?<p>

Hotaru couldn't believe what Goku had told her, she went Super Sayian. There was still one thing that bothered her more than anything, her parents didn't come. Even though it didn't surprise her it still bothered her.

The thing that was going on between her and parents had been going on for as long as she could remember. She remembered one time when she was young that her and father, Trunks, were playing in the yard, catching fireflies. "Daddy looky at what I got." A young Hotaru squealed happily and held up her hands that held a firefly. He smiled at her and said that it was nice but the only firefly that he would ever need was her. That's what her name meant Firefly. That was her Father's personal nickname for her, but he hadn't called her that since then and that was ten years ago. Now here she was sixteen, a sophomore in high school and never once heard her old nickname leave her father's mouth.

Her mother was somewhat different, she would let Hotaru as a young girl help with putting together a new invention, read blueprints. Now since that didn't happen much anymore Hotaru rarely got to do anything with her mother; no shopping, no movies, no talking about life, no nothing.

Her cousins Hiroki and Chiasa had their parents always, no matter what. Her Uncle Goten and Aunt Bulla always paid attention to them, never ditch them for some stupid machine that would sooner or later rust and quit working.

Hotaru wasn't sure what happened or what she did to make her parents act like she didn't exist at all. When they did pay attention to her they were either chewing her out or just being plain mean to her for something that wasn't her fault at all.

When her Great-Grandfather Goku was able to return from the dead for good she was only ten, back then her parents weren't as bad as they were now. ChiChi was so happy then then she had been in along time. They adored Hotaru, always pushed her to be her best.

Hotaru personally thought the reason her parents acted like they did was because she wasn't the daughter that they wanted or they just didn't want her at all. Hotaru had little control over her power thanks to her secret that she only told Hiroki, Chiasa, and Android 17 about.

Android 17 had been Hotaru's best friend for as long as she could remember and for some reason Trunks didn't approve of their friendship at all, but Hotaru ignored him and continued to be inseparable with 17.

Vegeta and Bulma loved Hotaru to death. Hotaru could always count on Bulma to listen to her and give great advice. Vegeta was just another best friend for Hotaru, he taught her methods on how to keep her energy under control, played around with her, made her smile.

There were times when Hotaru thought about telling Bulma and Vegeta about her secret but she always chickened out because she was afraid they would think she was crazy and tell her parents, who she was afraid to tell the most.

Android 18 and Krillin always let her stay at their place, more like Master Roshi's place, whenever a fight between her and parents had gone to far and she needed to get away from them for awhile.

Yamacha, Tien, Launch, and the other Z fighters saw Hotaru as a strong fighter and friend. Always liked to take her on when she challenged them.

Piccolo **(i think that's how you spell it)** was always there guide her when Vegeta wasn't around. Hotaru had learned to trust and love him as a second father just as her grand-father Gohan did. Piccolo was the next being she was planning to tell about her secret, she was just waiting for the right moment.

Gohan and Videl were very kind to Hotaru, rarely ever scolded her. They were the next place Hotaru would go when she needed a place to crash.

Mr. Satan couldn't walk anymore, he had to get around in a wheelchair. He retired from being the number one martial arts champion the year that Pan, Hotaru's mother, was born **(he probably didn't in the series, but i haven't gotten that far yet so i don't know.) **he absolutely adored Hotaru. Always gave her compliments when she mastered a new martial arts skill.

Everybody that Hotaru was connected to loved Hotaru, she knew that, but there were times when her parents hurt her feelings and embarrassed her so bad she just wanted to die. The only thing that kept her going besides her family and friends that did love her, was that she was going to prove to her parents that there is a reason to love her and she wasn't a screw up.

Hotaru sighed in defeat, "If only that were true."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review!**


	5. Over that Violet red Horizon

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch4: Over that Violet-red Horizon<p>

A week had past since Hotaru was sent to the hospital. She was more distant then ever before because of who sent her there. She couldn't figure out how to stop her, but she had to figure it out soon before things got too out of hand.

_"Quiet today, huh?" _The voice said.

"You should know more than anybody why I'm quiet, you parasite." Hotaru slammed the door to her locker closed.

_"You challenged me and I answered." _The voice defended.

"That doesn't mean you had to knock me out cold."

_"That's the only way you would shut up." _The voice said then became quiet.

"You are such a trouble maker, Kokoro." Hotaru groaned.

**~Later on that day~**

Hotaru lugged her heavy bookbag on her shoulder as she walked up the front steps and went into the house. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Hotaru is that you?" Her mother called her from the kitchen.

"Yeah." The girl answered.

"Where have you been?" Trunks wondered as he and her mother walked into the living room where Hotaru was now standing.

"Over at Grandpa Goku and Grandma ChiChi's." Hotaru answered as she sat her bookbag down and rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to come straight home after school so you can help me with the computers at work." Trunks asked as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Yes sir." Pan noticed Hotaru's eyes flashed for a split second.

"Then why didn't you?"

Hotaru got mad, "Because those stupid pieces of junk are no concern of mine, Dad."

"Those 'pieces of junk' are the reason you have a home and hot meal to come home to."

"And they're the reason you forget that I even exist."

"Where are you going young lady?" Trunks watched his daughter turn, open the front door.

"Anywhere but here." Hotaru looked over her shoulder, walked out the door without another word, slammed the door shut behind, and took off in the air, flying at full speed.

**~At Kami's lookout~**

"Is there something bothering you Dande?" Mr. PoPo wondered of the young namik.

"Yes, I feel an unnerving chill around Trunks' and Pan's daughter."

"Oh, you mean Hotaru."

"Yes, it seems that she has a power more powerful than Cell's and Majin Buu's put together."

"Oh my do you believe that we should inform Goku and the other Z fighters, Dande?" Mr. PoPo questioned.

"Yes, I think that might be the wisest decision Mr. PoPo." The guardian of the Earth answered. "Please tell them to come to the lookout immediately."

"Right away sir." Mr. PoPo ran off to send a message to the Z fighters.

Dande looked straight ahead at the sun that was now setting over the Earth that was currently at peace, the clouds reflected a breath-taking violet-red hue. "Hotaru please tell me that I'm wrong, please tell me that you're not our next enemy."

**To Be Continued... **

**Kokoro means "Heart, Spirit"**

**Hotaru means "Firefly"**


	6. Calling all Z fighters

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch5: Calling all Z Fighters<p>

"Mr. PoPo said that Dande wanted to see all of us?" Krillin wondered.

"Yeah that's what he said and he also said it was urgent." Goku explained as the Z fighters flew past Korin's place.

"What could be so urgent that he couldn't handle himself?" Vegeta wondered as he carried Bulma in his arms bridal style.

"I'm sure it's something that he _can't_ handle Dad, otherwise he wouldn't have called us." Trunks said with Yamacha and Piccolo flying on either side of him.

**~At Kami's Lookout~**

"You wanted to see us Dande?" Piccolo wondered as he and his allies landed infront of the young namik.

"Yes there is a important matter which I must discuss with all of you." The namik answered the older namik.

"What exactly would that be?" Tien wondered.

"Yeah is there a new enemy who's ass we gotta whup?" Yamacha asked smirking cockily.

"I'm not sure." Dande said. The fighters looked at him questionly.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Goku sat down.

"Yeah there was surely something that got your attention were you would have to call us here." Krillin said.

"That's thing, something has come to my attention, but I'm not sure if that person is an an enemy, at least they're not yet anyway." Dande explained.

"Who is it?" Bulma asked beside her husband.

"Hotaru." Dande answered simply.

**~One hour later~**

"So you're saying that you feel an evil aura around Hotaru? But that's impossible, there's no way that Hotaru's evil." Bulma stated.

"She right Dande." Goku stated.

"No, there is something dark burried deep within Hotaru that's just waiting for the right time to emerge." Dande corrected.

"What do you mean, Hotaru is our enemy just not yet?" Yamacha asked.

"Yes, she's not our enemy now but she will be eventually." Mr. PoPo explained.

"How strong is her power?" Vegeta asked.

"Her power is stronger than Cell's and Majin Buu's put together." Dande said.

"SAY WHAT?" Goku, Yamacha, and Krillin gasped. The other simply stared wide eyed.

"Hotaru... Hotaru... is that strong?" Trunks was shell shocked, he never thought that his daughter was that strong.

"Yes, she could destroy this entire planet right now if she wanted to, but the thing is that she is completely absent minded to her true power, like I said the power is burried deep within her. Something as powerful as unnerving event can unleash it. There is a strange aura around her, it's hers but it's not hers if that makes sense. As if there is another soul within her, but there's not as far as I can tell. I'm afraid that all the people that she goes to school with and you and Pan Trunks are making her feel like she's a freak and unwanted and it's resulting into a deep hatred and sadness that she is unknowingly turning into energy and storing it away back into the depths of her mind until the time comes when she needs it the most."

"So she able to turn feelings into energy?" Krillin was making sure that he had heard right.

"Yes, she been storing it for years without knowing."

"I didn't think that was even possible." Goten said.

"So you're saying that there's going to be something that's going to make her snap and she's going to turn all that stored energy on us and the world?" Trunks wondered, he didn't know he was doing that to Hotaru.

"Exactly." Dande stated.

"Then how do we stop her?" Yamacha shouted in panic.

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do, she's going to turn against us whether she likes or not, whether she's planning it or not. But I highly doubt that she's doing this on her own will." Dande said as he looked at the protectors of the earth.

"So you're saying you don't want us to make a move until she makes hers?" Piccolo asked.

"Correct, I'm sorry Trunks but you just might have to fight her if I'm right."

"And if you're not?" Trunks questioned.

"Then there is nothing to worry ourselves over." Dande answered.

"You're sure of this, you're sure that Hotaru is the one admitting all that energy?" Gohan wondered.

"Yes." Dande said.

"But how can you expect us to fight our own flesh and blood?" Vegeta asked, refering to Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten and himself.

"I know that this won't be easy for the five of you, but it must be done to protect the earth." Dande looked at the Sayian prince.

"I just hope that we won't have to kill her." Goku said.

"We won't have to Kakarot, because Hotaru is too gentle to do anything like that." Vegeta stated fully sure of his claim.

"I hope you're right." Goku replied.

Dande sighed, he hope with all his might that Vegeta was right, "Just make sure you all keep on your guard, she could release her energy at anytime."

"Will do." Yamacha stated. With that the Z fighters went back down to the earth below.

Dande stood at the edge of the lookout and watched the earthlings descend to the earth, "If I am right then we will have to fight a being that will be absolutely impossible to defeat, let alone a being that is close to all our hearts in every way. When the time comes, will we take on the challenge or will we hold back? The future is so unclear."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review!**


	7. The Enemy Within

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch6: The Enemy Within<p>

"17 are you here, 17?" Hotaru stood outside of Roshi's place, calling her best friend's name. Roshi was too busy being perverted and looking at his porno magazines in his lawn chair on the beach to tell her where Android 17 was.

"Stop shouting Hotaru, I'm on the roof." Android 17 finally answered. Hotaru flew up to see her best friend sketching a few birds that were sitting around him. He looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Hotaru, what's up?"

Hotaru face grew sad, she sat down beside 17 as a few birds perched on her shoulders, "Shizuye is growing restless."

17 gasped, "Shizuye? But I thought you said you've been able to keep her at bay."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to for long, she's growing too strong for me and Kokoro to handle." Hotaru petted one of the birds that was on her shoulder before it flew off.

"You followed them to Kami's lookout didn't you?" Android 17 questioned the female Sayian.

"Yeah, they're going to attack me as soon as Shizuye is able to break free and what's worse is that they didn't seem hesitate to do it either." Hotaru confirmed.

"This is bad."

"Tell me about it."

"Shizuye being a bitch?" Hiroki and Chiasa flew to the roof and sat near their cousin and 17.

"She getting stronger isn't she?" Chiasa wondered.

"Yeah." 17 and Hotaru answered.

"Shh. Suppress your power levels here comes Dad and the others." Hiroki silenced the others.

The Z fighters landed in front of Roshi who was giggling like a perverted maniac **(which he is)**. Goku stepped forward, "Master Roshi we got to talk... now."

**To be Continued...**

**Shizuye means "Quiet Branch" **

**in case you all got confused about who Hiroki and Chiasa are they're twins, they're Goten and Bulla's kids. **

**Bulla is the English adaption for Bra.**


	8. Untrusted Blood

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch7: Untrusted Blood<p>

Master Roshi looked up from his book, "Oh Goku what are you guys doing here?"

"We have to talk, it's important Master Roshi." Goku replied

"Well then come on in everyone and I'll get us some drinks." Roshi got up and the Z fighters followed the old man into the small house. The young fighters on the roof used their inhuman hearing to easedrop on the conversation below them.

"Master Roshi is Hotaru around?" Trunks wondered. Hotaru stiffened up, she was afraid that the Master was going to give her away.

"Nope, sorry haven't seen her." Roshi answered.

"Good it's best for all of us if she isn't." Trunks said. Hotaru felt a jolt of hurt rush through her. The others around her looked at her with sympathy.

"Why do you say that Trunks?"

"It's going to take sometime to explain." Trunks said.

"Well I got nowhere to go, shoot."

Trunks and the others filled Master Roshi in on the issue that was going on with the female Sayian.

"Woah that's deep." The Master stated, surprised by the news.

"So you see Master Roshi that's way why she can't be trusted, that's why we have to be on our guard." Trunks said as he set his beer on the small coffee table infront of him.

Hotaru got fed up with what was being said about her, she flew to the yard, grabbed a good size rock, hurled it through the window, and hit Trunks square in the back of the head. The Z fighters got up from their seats expecting an attack. When nothing came they rushed outside to see Hotaru.

Trunks stared at his daughter, her eyes were about to overflow with tears, her bottom lip was trembling with hurt, "SO YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND, HUH? WELL FINE, I'LL DISAPPEAR AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE MY SO CALLED EVIL FACE AGAIN! AND ALL OF YOU JERKS CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" With that Hotaru took off into the air at full speed. She left Z fighters standing where they were speechless.

"Sorry Dad, but ya'll are pathetic." Hiroki stated and he, Chiasa, and 17 took off after Hotaru.

"H-Hotaru...I..." Trunks couldn't get the words out that he was trying to say.

"Now do you boys see what you did? You just pretty much betrayed an innocent soul that hasn't done anything wrong and all you had to do was have faith in her. She trusted you all to love her when her parents aren't. Am I wrong Trunks?" Master Roshi broke the silence.

"I do love her Roshi." Trunks stated.

"Oh really? Because I think it's pretty clear from where I'm standing that you just made it pretty clear that you don't."

"That's not true." Trunks stated angrily as he turned to face Roshi.

"You pretty much made it clear when you said all those things about we all would be better off if she wasn't around and the attitude you've shown towards her over the past ten years."

"Okay I admit that me and Pan have made a mistake in how we treated Hotaru, but that doesn't mean that we don't love her."

"We know son, but if you really love her you'll stop treating her like you are and go after her." Vegeta said.

"Dad you know good and well that even if I do find her she won't talk to me."

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try Trunks." Goku stated as he placed a hand on the young father's shoulder, "All she ever wanted this past years was to have you and Pan there, she could care less about the money and the fancy house and clothes. And it's only you and Pan's fault that this is happening." Trunks clamped his eyes shut and balled his fists in shame, "You have a chance to correct this, don't let this chance slip away, because if you do then the three of you will be divided forever."

"We'll handle our own mistakes Trunks, you go and be there for your daughter." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah Trunks, you're the one who Hotaru wants to love her the most." Krillin said.

"Yes, fine I'll go." Trunks took off after his daughter.

"Do think he'll be alright?" Tien wondered as the group watched Trunks until he faded into nothing.

"Sure he will, after all Trunks can handle himself." Yamacha stated.

"Yes, but what I meant was, do you think that was enough for Hotaru to release her energy?" Tien clarified.

"No Tien, Hotaru's energy feels the same, there's nothing different about her." Goku answered.

"So what do we do now Goku?" Krillin questioned his best friend.

"We wait for Hotaru to cool off."

"But what if Trunks says something to make her finally lose her cool?"

"He won't, simple feeling hurting words won't make Hotaru lose it, something like a slap to the face by Trunks or something of the like will make her go haywire." Vegeta replied.

"And we all know that Trunks won't do anything like that." Gohan stated.

"Gohan's right, Trunks might be a lot off things, but his not the type to strike his daughter." Goten explained.

"Yeah." Krillin said.

"Let's just get back to the lookout, I'm sure that Dande will want to know that Hotaru has runaway." Goku began to float just a few inches off the ground, the others nodded and followed Goku to the lookout.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**


	9. Cold Soul

**What You See is What You Get**  
>Ch8: Cold Soul<p>

Hotaru kept to the air until she found a cave that she could hide in. She sat down on the cold gravel, pulled her legs close, hugged them with her arms, layed her head on her knees. "Damn it all." She let the tears fall as the feelings that she was admitting were making her feel weak. _"Damn it girl get a grip, stop crying." _Kokoro ordered.

_"I'm sorry Kokoro... I... just..." _Hotaru let a deep breath shaking trying to calm down.

_"You're just weak." _A dark voice spoke, _"You've always have been."_

_"I didn't choose to be like this." _The girl defended herself.

_"Sure you didn't." _Kokoro rolled her eyes.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP IT?" Hotaru broke in. "I'm not in the mood for this."

The voices stopped. Suddenly Hotaru felt a energy coming closer and closer. It was Trunks. "Hotaru! I know your here somewhere, you might as well come out."

"Yeah right. In your dreams Dad." Hotaru thought he was crazy if he thought that she would talk to him so easily. She walked out of the cave and went behind it were he couldn't see her. And blasted him as hard as she could and took off. "That'll teach you to leave me alone."

**To Be Continued...**

**I know it's been awhile since i've updated, apologizes. i've been busy with my other stories and some other stuff. **


End file.
